Calls to a call center during emergency situations sometimes have limited utility due to the inability of the caller to fully convey the circumstances of the situation or emergency that is being reported. Additionally, a caller placing an emergency call may not know or have access to complete information that could be useful for responders to the emergency.
However, relevant data about the purpose of the call may be available by leveraging the location of the caller and using other sources of geographically relevant information.